1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to deer stand apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved folding deer stand apparatus wherein the same is arranged for compact storage and transport during periods of non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deer stands of various types are utilized throughout the prior art to provide access to uppermost portions of trees, wherein integral ladder construction is set forth in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,314 to Bamburg and U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,696 to Jones, Sr. wherein the same utilizes ladders mounted to trees, wherein the ladders are separable to ease of transport of the organizations.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,961 and 4,549,635 set forth examples of folding hunting stand structure.
The prior art has heretofore failed to provide for an organization maintaining assemblage of the various components during interfolded relationship in a manner to permit their ease of storage and transport yet preventing loss of the various components and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.